[unreadable] [unreadable] This is an application for funds to provide partial support of the 7th International Congress of the Intemational Society of Neuroimmunology (ISNI), which will take place in Venice, Italy, from September 28 to October 2, 2004. The congress will be preceded by an Instructional Course on Basic Principles on Neuroimmunology (September 27-28). The application's proponent, C. S. Raine, is past President and honorary Officer of the ISNI, and member of the International Advisory Committee of the Congress. The funds requested will be used by the congress organizers in Italy to encourage the attendance of junior and minority investigators in the field of Neuroimmunology. This congress is the major event in the international neuroimmunology calendar and is held every 3 years. Anticipated attendance is 900-1,000. Due to the increasing recognition of the key role of the immune system in many neurological diseases, Neuroimmunology has become an important and continuously expanding biomedical field, encompassing a wide variety of disciplines ranging from genetics, basic immunology and neurobiology, through neurochemistry, pharmacology, endocrinology, neuropathology and neuroimmunomodulation, to clinical immunology and neurology. The scientific program will focus on basic mechanisms of immune surveillance and repair of the nervous system, nervous system regulation of immune responses, and immunologic mechanisms of neurologic diseases. A heavy emphasis on new therapeutic approaches (gene, cell and immune-based therapies) in neurologic diseases (multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, epilepsy, neuromuscular disorders, psychiatric disease, prion disease, viral infections, etc.) will permeate the program. Stem cell research in neural repair and mechanisms of neurodegeneration will also feature prominently. This request is mainly for travel funds and will be used to encourage young and minority investigators to attend from around the world, in particular from less developed countries. Funds are also requested for honoraria for chairpersons and for the invitation of minority participants and investigators from different ethnic groups to serve as moderators of some sessions. Selections of candidates will be carried out by a local organizing committee in Italy. [unreadable] [unreadable]